My Messed Up World
by xoxobabe
Summary: Haley may seem like she has the perfect life in LA but she doesn't. At 17, she is put into a mental facility to cure a depression connected to her past.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One: The Beginning Of My Messed Up World_

Haley's POV:  
I sat in silence as the car pulled up to a big old looking white building. I could see vines crawling all over the building as well as the fence that surrounded the property. It's probably there so people can't get out of this building. I read the sign as it passed us: Walter Reuther Psychiatric Hospital. Might as well be called the Walter Reuther Prison. The front gates opened and we passed through them, once we did, they shut again. The car slowed to a stopped and I opened the door. I stood there for a few moments before I slowly started walking to the front door, all the while thinking, I'm only 17 years old, how did I get here?

3 Years Ago:

Haley was in the locker room changing back into her regular after her cheerleading practice was over.

"So what are we doing next? I don't have to be home until eleven o'clock tonight." Asked Cassidy, one of Haley's friends.

Haley laughed as well as some of her other friends. "Since when do you listen to what your parents say?"

Cassidy answered in a matter of fact way, "Well this time I won't get in trouble for getting in late."

"I say we go the mall, get something to eat, and then go see a movie." Said Ashley.

One of the senior cheerleaders came up to the group of freshman girls. "Hey do you guys need a ride because you know cool people don't take the bus."

Haley grabbed her bag and started to walk towards her. "Yeah. That would be great Jen. We're going to the mall." As they waited for Cassidy, Ashley, and Holly to finish getting ready, they started talking. "So when's your next party?"

"I don't know. I actually haven't planned one for this week." Said Jen as if it were no big deal.

"Wow, you always have one every Friday. Is someone else having anything?"

"Well I think one of the football players are going to have one but I'm not sure who though. We'll be the first ones to know though. I think they're trying to get John to throw one. If he does you can just go to his room instead of some other person's guest room." Jen laughed.

Haley looked at her shocked. "What do you like follow me or something?"

"Not at all. I'm up in the bedrooms too. Sometimes I get to see you up in the halls either when I'm entering a bedroom or leaving a bedroom. We're not the only ones who do that either. So how is he in bed?" asked Jen wanting to really know.

As one of Haley's true friends, she knew Jen was kidding with her. "Really really good. He's way better than Derek."

Jen laughed. "Oh are you bringing my boyfriend into this?" She then looked over to the rest of the girls that were coming in their direction. "Ready?" After they all nodded, she said "Finally."

They all left the school building and entered Jen's car, which was a Lexus. After about twenty minutes they were at the mall. "You wanna come with us?" asked Haley.

"No. I can't. I have to go do some stuff. Thanks anyway though." Haley nodded and then Jen took off.

The girls entered the mall and looked in each of their favorites stores and tried stuff on. After they bought what they wanted, each girl consisting of at least two bags, they went to get some dinner at the food court. About thirty minutes they were all done and went to go to the movie theatre that was in the mall. It took them awhile before they finally decided on seeing The Perfect Score. When it was over, the realized they needed a ride so Haley called John to see if he would bring them home.

He took Cassidy home first, then Ashley, and then Holly. When he stopped in front of Haley's house, he turned off the engine. "So can I come in?"

Haley looked a little nervous. "Umm I don't think it's a good idea. I'm sorry."

"There's really nothing we haven't done you know."

"I know but it's kind of because my parents." Haley looked out the window towards her house and saw her parents' bedroom lights on.

"You afraid about getting caught or something?" asked John looking at the window also and then back at Haley.

Haley looked down. "Or something."

John turned his engine back on. "Okay. It's no problem. I'll see you at school tomorrow then?"

Haley nodded. "Yeah. You're the greatest." Haley hugged John and then gave him a kiss. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye." John waited until Haley entered her house and closed the door before she entered her house.

Present Time: Haley's POV

Once I entered the registration room, I was told to sit on a chair and to wait until everything was ready and filed into the computer. So do you think I had a perfect life? I was a cheerleader, popular, I had a great boyfriend, and I was rich. But that was just life outside of my home. Inside was so much different than what I let people see.

Make sure you review to see the next chapter. I think 6 or 7 would be a good number to post another chapter.

This is a requested fic. If you have one then find my thread in the writers corner in the fanfic request and add yours.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Not So Perfect Home Life 

Haley's POV:

So basically my home life wasn't perfect. When my mom was younger, she was as gorgeous as a lady could've been. She was actually a finalist in the Miss Universe Pageant. Everyone always thought she would never get ugly because there was just no way. My father was one of those people. That's actually the only reason he married her; he thought her looks would last. He never loved her because if he did, he wouldn't have treated her the way he did. He only married her for her beauty. And with every wrinkle the worst it became.

3 Years Ago:

As Haley walked through the front door of her house she wished she could be anywhere but there at that moment. She always hated coming home everyday. She put her bag down on the dining room table and went upstairs. As she passed her parents room she heard arguing. As usual, she walked right on past and to her bedroom where she entered and quickly changed into her pajamas and then hopped right into bed where she dozed off rather quickly.

It was ten o'clock the next morning when Haley woke up. She got a pair of pants, a tank top, a bra and a pair of underwear. She the exited her room and went towards the bathroom to take a shower, brush her teeth and do her makeup. Stopping on the way towards the bathroom, she opened the closet door and took out a towel, then continued on her way to the bathroom. After about an hour and a half of getting ready for the day, she was ready to go downstairs even though she always feared it.

When she entered the kitchen she saw her mom at the table eating her breakfast with a bottle of vodka next to her glass of orange juice. Her father was reading the paper. She went to the freezer and took out the waffle box and then took two out and put them into the toaster. While she waited for them to pop up, she got the butter from the refrigerator and a butter knife from the drawer. When the waffles finally did pop up, she grabbed them and buttered her waffles and then went to sit at the table to eat them.

"So, how was the charity event last night?" asked Haley knowing her dad let her mom out of the house.

Her mother took a sip of her mixed drink of orange juice and vodka and then answered. "It was good. It was really nice to get out of this house." She then looked at Mr. James.

"Don't get used to it. You're only allowed out when I say you can." Said Mr. James sternly.

"Yes."

Then there was an awkward silence for Haley since she didn't know what to say next or what to do. "Well I guess I'll go watch a movie or something." Haley put her plate in the sink, put the butter and the frozen waffles back where they belonged and left the kitchen. She entered the living room and grabbed one of her movies from the shelf at random. "Well, I guess it's She's All That for me today." She popped the DVD into the player and then went to sit on the couch.

After about a half hour into the movie, she heard her father telling her mother how ugly she was. "Everyday. I can't stand it anymore." She said to herself. She put the volume on the TV louder since she knew she couldn't do anything about even if she wanted to.

She knew that because she tried when she was a couple years younger. All she got was an "I know what I'm talking about Haley, you're only twelve years old. You'll know better when you're older," but yet here she was, older, and she still knew it was wrong.

She then heard the front door open and then close. She got up and looked out the window, seeing her father get into his car and drive off. She then paused her movie and went into the kitchen. Mrs. James was crying. "Mom what's wrong?"

Through tears she replied, "I asked your father if I could leave to get a haircut. My hair is too long for me. I wanted it shorter."

Haley, coming up with an idea, smiled a little. "How about I give you a haircut?"

"Sure."

Haley then took her mother's hand. "Let's go." She led her mother to the bathroom upstairs and then left to get a pair of hair scissors from her room. Once she found them, she then went back to the bathroom to give her mother the haircut she wanted.

For the next hour, Haley worked on the haircut and talked to her mother about her life outside of the house. "Okay mom. I'm finally done. Go look in the mirror.

When she looked in the mirror she saw her hair was now past the shoulders by a couple inches instead of down to her waist. "I love it. Thank you Hales. Too bad your father won't even notice it." She then left to go downstairs to clean like she was supposed to.

Haley cleaned the bathroom and then went to finish watching her movie.

Her father then walked into the house. "Honey, I'm having a someone over from work. Could you please show her to my office when she gets here? Thank you." He then left without getting an answer from Haley.

By the end of the movie, the doorbell rang. Haley went to get it since her mother was not allowed. Outside she saw a woman that was no older than twenty-five years old. "Hi. I'm Sarah. I'm here to see Mr. James please."

"Sure. He's in his office. I'll show you the way." Haley then led her down the hall to the office. "Dad." Haley knocked on the door as well.

"Come in sweetie."

Haley opened the door to see her father working on his computer with his briefcase open. "Sarah is here."

"Oh yes. How are you today?"

"I'm good," replied Sarah as she sat down on one of the seats in front of his desk.

"Haley, can you please leave us now? We have important matter that we need to go over and discuss." Explained her father who was still at his desk but looking right at her.

"Sure." Haley then closed the door and then soon after heard it lock.

Present Time: Haley's POV:

So that's my home life. My mother wasn't treated like she should have been from her husband. Do you think my dad really had business meetings on Saturdays? No he didn't. The only people he had from his office meet at his home office were very young and pretty women. He thought I never even had a clue but I knew what he was doing all along.

"Haley? We're ready to bring you to your room now." Said the lady that just recently came down from what I guess was my destined floor.

I got up and followed her to the elevator.

Please review. I'm not sure when I'll update next but the next one will be a little bit shorter then usual but this one was pretty long so I guess it makes up for it. Hope you like it.


	3. AN: Please Read!

Hey guys…I need reviews for the second chapter. And then I'll post the 3rd chapter. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: A New Place Complete With A Roommate And A Possible Friend

Haley's POV:

The elevator ride up seemed to take forever and at the same time not long enough. When the elevator doors opened and I stepped out onto the floor, the only colors I saw where white and a light blue. To the right, there was a lounge room where there were couches, a TV and a few board games and tables. The tables apparently were for both eating and playing the board games because there were a few girls and boys eating and others were playing games.

"Haley? Are you coming dear?" asked the lady who was only being nice because she was paid to be.

"Yes." I replied and continued to walk towards her where she was waiting near the hall leading to the rooms. Most of the doors were shut and had a little window on them. If only it had bars on them, it would be a prison literally. The lady with the nametag labeled Betty finally stopped towards the end of the hall and opened the door. When I stepped inside there was a girl lying on the bed reading a magazine.

"Brooke. You have a roommate."

"Great. Now I have someone else to bother me. You can go now Betty I can tell her all the wonderful rules that this place has." Replied Brooke.

Betty looked at her and laughed. "You should be the last person telling her the rules. You always break them."

"Just because I break them doesn't mean I don't know them."

"Right. You just like to bother me night and day. Brooke this is Haley." Betty then turned towards Haley. "Haley this is Brooke. You have your own dresser over there and your bed is right next to it. You're allowed to have certain items in your room. Nothing sharp is allowed by any means. Magazines, novels, and other reading materials are fine. If you want to watch TV, please do it in the common rooms. No portables are allowed because of your scheduled bedtime. I will now leave you to get settled in." Betty then left me with my things and my new roommate who at this moment in time, I do not like.

"So what are you hear for?" asked Brooke putting down her magazine.

I started to put my clothes into my dresser since I had nothing else to do. "I'd rather not talk about it."

I couldn't see the look on her face, but I could tell by the way she replied that she was annoyed. "And why not? Are you better than me or something?" I stayed silent. For a couple of minutes she didn't do anything but then she got up. I thought she was going to hit me by the way she was walking towards me. But then I was relieved when she continued to walk past me and out the door.

It only took me twenty minutes to put my clothes away since we were limited with what we could wear. Sweatpants, pajama shorts, and t-shirts were pretty much the only things allowed besides the obvious like my panties and bras. I guess that's the good thing about this place; you were allowed to wear your own clothes and not some type of ugly gown.

I decided that I didn't want to be stuck in this room for the whole day and went outside to the commons room. I noticed at the front desk there was a man who looked to be about twenty-five year old wearing a large white doctors coat. I guess he's a physiologist.

"Haley. Can you come here for a moment please?" asked Betty as I was walking past the desk. "This here, is Dr. Scott. He will be meeting you everyday at a scheduled time."

"I would like to meet with you everyday at four o'clock. Since you just arrived today, we will start tomorrow. I would like for you to get to know some people, possibly your roommate. Betty here, will guide you to my office, which is right down this hallway to your left. I will let you get back to what you were doing. Thank you." Explained Dr. Scott.

He then gave me a handshake and left down the hallway where his office was. I walked over to the couch where a girl with red hair was holding onto the remote control. I sat down and watched what she was watching. Tom and Jerry.

"We're only allowed certain programs." The girl told me.

"Oh."

She then faced me. "I'm Rachel."

"Haley."

"So I hear that Brooke is your roommate. I can't stand her."

I looked towards Rachel. "Yeah. She doesn't seem too nice but I only just met her."

"Believe me Haley. That's all you need. If you don't like her the second you meet her, you never will. We were roommates but we constantly fought and we had to be separated. I'm grateful for that. So what are you here for?"

I started to feel uncomfortable again because I haven't really talked to anyone about it before. I guess she could tell because she spoke before I did.

"Don't worry about. I don't need to know. If someone says something that bothers you, you need to tell them off. I'm here for two reasons actually. One is for fighting all the time. My parents thought maybe the doctors here could find out why. I just enjoy it. The second reason is because I'm a sexaholic. It's a great thing though. I guess it depends who you are though." I listened to what she was saying and thought that she could be a really good friend. Well for a friend that's in a mental hospital anyway. Maybe in time I could talk to her.

For the rest of the day until dinner, we watched TV together. I have to say, being with Rachel really helped me to have some fun in this place. Maybe with someone like her, it would be kind of fun.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: I Still Have Nightmares Because of It

Haley's POV:

At about nine o'clock Betty told us we had to head to our rooms and get ready for bed. I got up from my position on the couch and started to walk towards my room. I felt a tug on my arm and looked next to me. Rachel was there and started to smile.

"Be careful with Brooke in there. She might steal your things. That's why she's here you know." Rachel had her hand on her doorknob ready to open the door but then turned back around towards me. "Oh and do me a favor. Tell her I said goodnight." I then watched as Rachel opened her door and then shut it after she got in. I could tell she meant it to be sarcastic towards Brooke but when I entered my room, Brooke was already asleep. Not that I would've said anything anyway. I didn't really want to start anything.

I quickly changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top and got under the covers of my bed. Realizing I didn't brush my teeth, I got up from the bed and entered the bathroom that was a few doors down from my room and quickly brushed my teeth and then left to get back to my bed to fall asleep. Hopefully I would have a good night's sleep tonight.

3 Years Ago:

Haley was in her room working on her homework. She looked at the clock and saw that it was almost eleven o'clock. She put her books away in her bookbag and then decided to go to sleep since she had to get up early the next morning. She turned off her lights and climbed into the bed after putting her pajamas on.

Haley woke up around two thirty in the morning and had to use the bathroom. She got out of bed and went to the bathroom. As she exited the bathroom, she decided to go downstairs for a quick glass of water since she was up anyway. She stayed at the kitchen table for about ten minutes before deciding to head back to sleep. As she was nearing her parent's bedroom, she heard quiet sobs and then a glass hit a surface.

She figured it was her mother just drinking again and didn't think anything of it. But then she heard her mother start talking, however, she couldn't understand what she was saying since she was both drinking and crying. She moved herself closer to the door and peeked through the opening. She saw her mother sitting down on the rocking chair with a bottle of vodka on the nightstand next to her.

She was about to open the door to see if she would be able to help her mother go to sleep but stopped when she noticed her mother picking up her hand. It wasn't her hand though, that made her stop. The gun in her hand was pointed at her father's sleeping figure but Haley couldn't move because she felt as if she were frozen to that one spot in fear.

A few seconds later, which felt like an eternity to her, the trigger on the gun was pulled. Her eyes started to tear and then she saw her mother looking at her, tears in her eyes also.

"I love you Haley."

Within seconds of saying those words to Haley, her mother turned the gun so it pointed to her own head and killed herself. Haley's knees finally gave up on her and she fell to the floor.

Present time: Haley's POV:

I woke up with a start and I noticed I was covered in sweat. I lay back down in the bed and turned to face the wall and cried until I was asleep.

A/N: I know this chapter is short but it helps with the rest of the story and I wanted it to be by itself. Most of the flashbacks will now be told when she is with Dr. Scott. (Lucas or Nathan: you will find out which one soon)

Please review. I will try to update every chance I get.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Before The Four o'clock Meeting

Haley's POV:

The first thing I heard when I woke up that morning was Brooke screaming at me to get up and out of bed.

"Haley. Wake up now. I'm not going to get in trouble because you didn't feel like getting up." Screamed Brooke.

Why would she care if I got in trouble for sleeping past eight anyway? Brooke finally stopped screaming and I thought I had finally been able to get her off of my back until I felt something hit me hard. I turned around and saw Brooke, a magazine in hand and smile on her face. She then walked out of the room.

Obviously, I hadn't gotten rid of her because I heard the door open.

"Haley. It's time to get up. I'm not going to let you get in trouble. Maybe if just Brooke got in trouble then I would, but since it's you I'm not." I was relieved when I heard Rachel's voice.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked confused as to why she would come in here when she should have no idea I was still sleeping.

I heard her laugh. "Please. I heard Brooke screaming. I swear she's like my alarm clock. She's always yelling about everything. Now let's go out of bed.

I sat up and got out of bed. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of my yellow sweatpants and a black t-shirt. "Why would Brooke get in trouble if I didn't get out of bed anyway?"

Rachel then started to make my bed so I wouldn't have to since breakfast started in fifteen minutes. "It's like this buddy system thing. Or technically roommate system, since you know we have a roommate. But anyway, besides your family and the doctors here, your roommate is supposed to help you. If you're having a hard time then they'll help you. And the nurses here will yell at Brooke if she didn't help you to get up in time so you won't be in trouble."

"Oh. Because if we get in trouble that could cause more problems for us." I clarified now knowing about the roommate system.

I decided not to shower that morning but instead to take one before I went to bed. Rachel and I then left my room after I changed. We walked to the main lobby and went to the kitchen window. After we got out trays consisting of eggs and toast, we sat down at one of the tables.

When we were done with our breakfast we brought our trays back to the window and gave it to the lady who was known as Michelle. I didn't feel like watching TV all day long or playing any board games.

"Are we allowed to go outside?"

Rachel looked around. "As long as we bring someone with us who volunteers here. Let's go check the list to see if anyone is here yet." She then took my arm and led me to the front desk. There, Rachel picked up a clipboard and looked at the names that were signed on the paper. "No one any good right now. We'll just wait until later."

We then basically did nothing for the next five hours.

"Well I have my meeting with Dr. Scott at three so I better get going. See you later." Rachel waved goodbye and then left heading down the hall where the doctors' offices were.

I decided to go into my room and read a book that I had brought with me until it was my time to see Dr. Scott. As I was heading back into my room, a guy signing into the clipboard we had looked at earlier caught my attention. When he finished, he walked behind the counter and sat down. I remembered what I was doing and continued into my room and all the way thought about him, hoping I would see more of him.


End file.
